


【最王】花魁

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Sex workers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 警告1.本文是以弹丸V3最原终一X王马小吉为原型的CP但与角色本身无关，肯定会有OOC2.本文所有内容皆为虚构，与现实无关（包括文内关于军官或花魁职业的所有描述，虽然参考了很多但了解还是很不足，请勿抬杠）3.本文会有一定隐晦的R部分描写，介意者速速离开
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. 【最王】花魁

**Author's Note:**

> 警告
> 
> 1.本文是以弹丸V3最原终一X王马小吉为原型的CP但与角色本身无关，肯定会有OOC
> 
> 2.本文所有内容皆为虚构，与现实无关（包括文内关于军官或花魁职业的所有描述，虽然参考了很多但了解还是很不足，请勿抬杠）
> 
> 3.本文会有一定隐晦的R部分描写，介意者速速离开

花魁（上）

————————

最原终一本以为，他终其一生都不可能会来这样的地方。

昏暗的房间，墙角精致的银制香炉散着袅袅的烟，空气中飘散着一股若有若无的香味。

身着一身整洁军装的青年拘谨地坐在榻榻米上，身边是妥善铺好了的柔软床褥。不大的房间内有着不少价值不菲的装饰物和美丽的干花，但那些都吸引不到他的目光。

最原紧盯着面前的门扉，只觉得嗓子干得紧。

身处花柳街的吉屋，即使是他也不由自主地变得紧张了起来。

房门外，高木屐摩擦在地上的声音缓缓靠近，停在了门口，外面的亮光将来人的阴影印在纸门之上，即使套着几十公斤的衣服，最原也看得出那是个娇小的人。

来人将手放在门上轻声道。

“我进来了。”

————————

“……花魁？”

听到这个词的时候，被突然夺走手中钢笔的最原诧异地抬起头看着他的同僚。

名为高桥的军官兴致勃勃地说着，手指的关节在最原的桌上敲出叩叩声以示他的兴奋。

“对啊，你肯定也没有见过吧？”

“见是没见过……见花魁做什么？”

“哎，最原你还是不是男人，对这种尤物真是一点兴趣都没有？那可是花魁！连我们长官都不是想见就能见得的！你真不去？”

“不去。”

最原干脆地拒绝了他的邀约。

他的这位同僚是什么样的人最原再清楚不过，平时就喜欢游走于花街柳巷，哪天染上病都不奇怪。

倒也不是歧视在那工作的人，只是听说那里的人从小就没有「自由」，为了能找到人为自己赎身出卖自己的身体和意志，对着客人说虚伪的语言。

那样一个虚假的世界，天性老实的最原一向是选择避而远之的。

本以为拒绝了对方就不会再来打扰自己，怎料高桥不依不饶，绕到书桌后的最原这一边来半蹲下来继续念叨。

“你是我们军官中最年轻的，长相也就比我差那么一点，说不定就被哪个漂亮的游女看中了呢？再说最原你也到娶妻的年纪了，多见识些女人可没什么坏处。”

“……我没有那个兴趣。”

“哎，别这么冷淡嘛。”高桥左右看了看，神神叨叨地低下头在最原耳旁道，“这是长官请的，你作为新来的，不要驳了长官的面子。”

“……”

见最原顿时一副语塞的样子，他顺势一把揽过最原，神秘兮兮地道。

“还有一个理由一定是你感兴趣的——你知道长官为什么突然要去那里吗？”

“……为什么？”

“我听说，你挺在乎的那个案子……似乎跟那里的一位花魁可脱不了干系……”

不管当时是因为什么缘由而一时冲动答应了对方，后来最原只感觉后悔和头疼。

花街柳巷四处冲天的胭脂香气和莺莺燕燕的说笑声让最原的脑子一阵阵地眩晕，酒席上的其他同僚欢声笑语，每个人都拥着好几个游女，最原只觉得心烦，干脆闭上了眼眼不见为净。

名叫吉屋的花柳楼在这条街的人气并不高，肯一掷千金的客人更是不常见。数名军官肆无忌惮地消费可把老板高兴坏了，声声应着这就把花魁请来。

最原婉拒了好几名前来侍奉的游女，只象征性地留了一位在旁边。他不喜欢这样的地方，半被迫地参加这种地方的酒席让他心情不佳，想忽视身边的嘈杂，只能一杯接一杯地灌清酒。

“你怎么光是喝酒呢？没有中意的女人吗？要不再叫几个来陪你？”

坐在他一旁的高桥注意到这个与大氛围格格不入的人，举起手来醉醺醺地高呼着。

“老板——”

“你你……你不用管我。”

最原置气地把酒盅搁在面前的矮桌上，身旁的小游女又忙不迭地为他倒酒。

“你喝醉了？不像你啊，你不打算从花魁身上看出点什么端倪来吗？”

“花、花魁？”

“在那边，已经来了。不是我说你还真喝醉了啊？”

花魁道中需要很长的时间，在这段时间里思绪已经飞到外面的最原完全没有注意到迟来的花魁。

最原眯起眼睛随意地往高桥指的方向望去，只见那花魁坐得离他们甚远，隔着竹制的帘子看不真切。

最原的酒量其实并不好，即使是清酒只要量足够也足以让他脑袋眩晕得嗡嗡作响。视线里那个竹帘后的人只剩下大片大片的紫色与玄色在他的视网膜上交错，像缤纷的花在眼前绽放。

花魁、吗。

那种可以自行挑选客人的，最顶级的游女啊……

可是那又与他何干。

最原心不在焉地接过一旁游女又递来的酒，微皱着眉，目光毫不掩饰地直直盯着花魁——若放在平时，他绝不会对一个陌生人做出如此失礼的举动。

当他将白瓷的酒杯递到唇边时，视线中模糊的紫色动了动，似乎有一道视线射了过来。

……她在看我？

最原摇了摇头，迅速打消了这个一瞬出现在混乱大脑中的自作多情的想法，把酒咽了下去。

后来发生了什么，最原已经没有印象了，只记得他被关系好的同僚架着，时不时地还被身旁的人推搡一下，有的人口里骂着“怎么就看上你这个小子了”。

当第二天最原的意识终于恢复得差不多、回到他的岗位上时，他才得知——他被花魁选中了。

最原无论如何都没有想到会是自己，他明明连花魁长什么样都没看清。但即使心里充满疑惑，即使多么不情愿，他也不得不承接下去吉屋打听情报的工作——毕竟让花魁选上是一件难得又荣幸的事，至少在别人眼里是这样的。

第二次来到扬屋是一周后。

这一次他能坐得离花魁更近一些，于是他能清楚地看到花魁端坐在帘后，厚厚的胭脂也掩盖不住她灵动的眼神。见最原看自己，那双深紫色的眼睛也回望着他，似乎也在仔细端详这个她选上的人。

因为难以适应这地方，最原还是喊了几个同僚一起来。场面虽然避免了尴尬，但那些人的热闹似乎与最原无关。

最原起了想先和花魁搞好关系的心思，思来想去却又突然发现自己连人家的名字都还不知道，于是压低了声音向身旁的游女询问：“请问……你们家花魁，叫什么名字？”

年轻的游女没有被如此客气地对待过，似乎也吓了一跳，随即又挂上招牌的笑容答道：“最原大人，我们家花魁名为「王马小吉」。”

王马……真是个罕见的姓。

最原心想着，抬头一瞥，正好看到王马正在瞧他，于是他用手掩在嘴边，偷偷摆出口型喊她。

“王马桑？”

花魁似乎看到了，抬起手来用袖子轻掩住嘴，好像是在笑。

她一定是一位知书达理的贤淑女子吧。

最原在心里琢磨。

——————————

“我进来了。”

于是当下第三次，经过了如同关卡般重重繁琐的规矩，最原终于得到了近距离地接触到花魁的机会。

先前的两次只是在扬屋的会面，当两次都得到花魁的认可，第三次最原便被允许来到花魁所在的吉屋了。

话虽如此，但第三次他就没办法再叫人陪他一起来了，所以当最原先行进入房间等候花魁到来时，他想象着接下来可能发生的事情，全身都有些紧张得不听使唤。

“请进……”

最原深吸一口气冷静下来，应道。

面前的木门被打开，最原第一次面对面地见到她。

花魁的身材瘦小，拖着与身形完全不符的厚重的衣裳，巨大的摆尾拖在地上，他的脸上化着几乎看不出本来面貌的浓妆，只有颈子后面露出的大块肌肤是毫无遮掩的部分，五彩斑斓的衣服更是衬得他裸露在外的皮肤白得发光。

最原借着门外的光看到的只一刹，王马进房间后便转身关上了门，房间顿时又恢复了原本的昏暗，只留下菖蒲色暧昧不明的光。

“那个……”

最原想先开口缓解一下当下的尴尬，却惊讶地见王马瞬间挣脱了什么桎梏一样，随意地把脚上高高的木屐甩到一边，轻瞥了一眼坐在榻榻米上的最原，高高在上的眼神带着些专属于花魁的骄傲与慵懒。

最原想那几乎可称为傲慢。

“客人可是最原终一？”

“是……是的。”

正当最原惊讶于对方完全不同于之前见到的端庄形象时，王马直接跨坐在了他的腿上。

“我们开始吧。”

他说着就要伸手去解最原的衣服。

“等……等等！”

“等什么？”王马好笑地看着他，似乎有些疑惑，“你来这里见我三次，总不会是来看我卖艺的吧？”

“不……我不是那个意思。”最原有些窘迫，虽然他不是很清楚游廓中的规矩，但他知道花魁绝不会是上来就扒人衣服的。

“如果你现在后悔了，大可以从这里出去，不过挥霍在这里的钱财我可是不会还给你的。”

王马笑着，一副无论如何都不会是她吃亏的模样让最原只觉得像一脚踏进了什么圈套。

他或许知道了吉屋在这条街人气并不高的原因了。

黑店啊这是！

“王马桑，或者我们……可以先聊一聊，我还不了解你不是吗。”

“……啊，你好这一口？”王马不着痕迹地翻了个白眼，“只不过是一夜的恋人游戏而已，没想到你还挺当真的。”

“……王马桑一直都是这样？”

“什么样？”

最原咽了口唾沫，指了指王马已然掉落下肩膀的半脱的衣裳和不老实的已然摸到最原胯下的手。

“这么直接，不会吓到客人吗？”

“如果你是想问我有没有常客的话，我只能告诉你，喜欢我的自然会来，不喜欢的……”

王马眯起眼。

“我会让他消失。”

不知是不是错觉，最原感觉到王马的身上有一丝危险的气息。

能来到这里见到花魁的必然都是有头有脸的权贵或上层武士，但她区区一个花魁却放言说让对方消失，这种事……

“包括我也是？”

“没错，所以为了能活下去，最原酱也要好好努力被我虏获心，不然可能会小命不保哦？当然这些话也可能是我说谎的。”

虽说知道游女口中的话多数是假的，但如此直白地告诉他自己会说谎，最原还是有一些意外。

他尽力忽视了那个轻浮的昵称，问道：“你对其他人也这样，说一通话来威胁他们？”

王马耸了耸肩：“其他客人从来都是按我的步调来，但拒绝了我的邀请想和我聊天的，你还是第一个。”

“……呃。”

最原哑口无言。

他当然不能告诉王马他来这里其实并非为了行情爱之事的，但还没等他想好要如何措辞，那双仿佛看透了他的眼睛已然直直地盯着他。

“来烟花之地却淡定得好像出家的和尚，最原酱是因为第一次紧张呢，还是来……打听情报的——”

最原心里一紧，表面上却镇定自若。正当他准备矢口否认，却见对方表情放松着继续道。

“——开玩笑的。不过，你如果有什么想知道的，我倒也不是不能说。”

最原自然明白王马这是在等他中计，于是绕开了这个话题，装成了一副熟练的样子：“我并不想打听什么，我只是想更了解你一些而已，这是我的习惯。”

“哦？”

王马饶有兴趣地又将最原上下打量一番，随后把手放在最原胸前，半眯起深紫色的双眸，唇角含着笑靠了过来。

“花魁的秘密也不是那么好打听的……如果你能让我属于你，那么自然我的一切秘密都是你的，当然，要看你做不做得到……还有，什么都不做的话，可是会让我这个花魁有损名声的，客人。”

潮湿低哑的气音喷洒在最原耳边，过于露骨和大胆动作的撩拨让无路可退的最原咽了口口水。

他虚虚放在王马腰间的手捏了捏拳，下定决心般问道：“我做的话……你会告诉我关于你的事吗？”

“也许会。”

王马得逞地笑着，突然想起来什么，补充道。

“啊，对了，听你的称呼或许你还不知道，我可是男人。”

“咦……咦？！”


	2. 【最王】花魁（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告
> 
> 1.本文是以弹丸V3最原终一X王马小吉为原型的CP但与角色本身无关，肯定会有OOC
> 
> 2.本文所有内容皆为虚构，与现实无关（包括文内关于军官或花魁职业的所有描述，虽然参考了很多但了解还是很不足，请勿抬杠）
> 
> 3.本文会有一定隐晦的R部分描写，介意者速速离开

花魁（中）

王马不过也是和最原年龄相仿的青年，或许出于这个原因，又或是其他一些什么，最原对于王马，有了一些怜悯之外的情愫。  
他并非耽于那些风花雪月，只是花魁的身影总是在他的脑海里徘徊不去。

当最原再次出现在吉屋时，王马对他的到来并没有表示讶异，只是如同和一个不太熟的朋友打招呼似的点了点头。

最原说不清王马到底哪里吸引他。  
或许是他做事游刃有余处变不惊的聪慧  
或许是与他初见时模样截然不同的跳脱  
或许是端着烟管坐在窗边望着他的妩媚  
或许是不会隐忍快感而肆意呻吟的放纵  
或许是不经意间流露出惊讶神情的可爱  
或许是身后隐藏着许多未知故事的神秘

他想不明白。  
越是见他，就越想不明白。

最原成了吉屋的常客，有时来的时候，他会给王马、给老板和保安、其他游女还有吉屋的小孩子们带些小礼物，一来二去，大家都对这个年轻的军官颇有好感。

说来奇怪，这个地方，明明是花柳楼，最原却觉得更像个孤儿院。很多女孩子年纪并不大，还不到能接客的年龄，于是都做着游女的侍女。  
其中和最原接触比较多的是一个叫做希的十岁的女孩和叫做实的九岁的男孩，他们两个是王马的“秃”，专门负责照顾王马的生活和花魁道中时在花魁前面开路。  
来这种烟花之地的人一般都不大喜欢看到这么多孩子，毕竟是来寻乐子不是来做慈善的，如此一来吉屋的生意并不太好，规矩也颇为松散，所以即使是花魁也不会一直待在一个房间里，最原常常在来时看到王马在大堂里拖着他厚重的衣服随意走动。  
最原自然是不介意这样的氛围，不如说这样他还能自在一些。  
某次在最原给兴高采烈的孩子们发糖的时候，王马就靠在一旁的柱子上吸着烟，等最原走到他面前的时候轻薄的烟雾喷了他一脸。

“咳、咳咳……王马君，吃糖吗？”  
最原咳嗽着挥开面前的烟雾，向他摊出的手掌心里静静躺着一枚紫色包装的糖果。  
糖分在这个年代还不算是太常见的东西，贫苦些的地方更是没什么机会吃到糖果。于是孩子们很是喜欢这些东西。

而王马只是盯了糖果半晌，抬头看着他的眼睛问：“你给我的和给她们的是一样的吗？”  
“呃……”  
还没等最原回答，他就从手心里拈走了那枚糖果。  
“我收下了，下次给我带些有意思的来。”  
王马毫不客气地补充道。  
“还有，别以为你收买了她们就能打听到我的秘密了哦。”  
“我没有那样想……”

最原隐约觉得王马对他似乎有一种敌意，但又说不上对方是讨厌他，因为王马会像这样模糊地与自己做出“下次来”这样的约定，这让最原有些摸不着头脑。

要说王马是个随便的人，他却从不轻信任何人，机警得像一只野生的小动物，时刻提防着别人。  
要说王马是个多疑的人，可他在床上时却又毫不设防，仿佛把整个人都交给了他的客人。

他的身上处处充满矛盾，最原对他愈是怀疑，也愈为那些谜题而着迷。  
而王马称其为「受虐狂」。

就这样几个月后某一天的黄昏，夜色已经染上天际，王马正无所事事地坐在大厅跟小孩子玩着棋子，最原突然的到来让他小小地吓了一跳。

平时最原会在每周的周六会来到吉屋，他一直是个守时的人，王马也就与他保有这样的默契，往往会提前准备好。  
然而今天才周五，按理说最原应该明天来才对。

军官靠在大门上歪进来的时候脚步虚浮，身上又染着酒气，连赶紧上前扶住他的老板娘都皱了眉头，用无奈的眼神望向王马。

按这条街的规矩，在花魁约定时间外的客人是可以不接待的，要是放在平时，王马百分之九十九会叫他的秃把蛮不讲理的客人踢出门去，连碰都不愿意碰他们一下。  
然而此时老板娘却见王马站起来，从她手中接过醉得一塌糊涂的最原，一脸平静地吩咐希和实像往常一样准备好一切。  
看来没有其他客人的时候，王马并不吝于给这位看起来有心事的人排解一下情绪。

最原的一条胳膊搭在王马肩上，随即毫不客气地把身上的重量都压在他身上，让穿了高木屐还矮他半头的王马几乎站不住，一进房间就把他丢在了床上。

也不知他是不是真的喝醉了，王马只知道那晚上最原嘴里一直念着他听不清的莫名其妙的话，向来温柔得好像一只绵羊的人意外地变成了一只暴脾气的山羊，顶得他很痛。

第二天直到中午最原才醒过来，睁开眼睛的时候只觉得头痛欲裂，而那时王马早已经打扮好，坐在一旁看着他。两人相对无言，王马等着最原洗漱装扮好，沉默着把人送到了店门口。  
眼看着王马要回屋子里去了，最原才先开了口。

“那个，昨晚……”

王马正准备进门的脚步顿了顿，回过身看他。

“昨晚为什么让我进来了？”

“有生意为什么不做？”

“不是约好的时间，你可以拒绝的。”

“……因为最原酱看起来心事重重的样子，为客人排忧解难也算是我工作的一部分吧。”  
王马眯起了双眼，露出招牌的微笑答道。

“你分明不是那样的人。”

“不过是上过几次床，少装作一副很了解我的样子了。”王马不屑地嗤笑道，“你在试探我？”

“没有。”

“你在生气。”  
王马眨了眨眼，探头看着别过头去的最原。  
“为什么？”

“你怎么知道我在生气？”

“因为你喝得烂醉，昨晚超粗暴的。”

“……”

最原确实心情不爽，却并不是故意喝醉。  
因为近一个多月来并没有从吉屋得到什么具体的情报和证据，上司传唤了他，催促他加快行动，说什么任务完成就可以不用再来这个他讨厌的地方了。  
可他却为上司言语中对王马的轻蔑而莫名火大。

高桥借着安慰最原的名义拖着他去喝酒，结果因为心情郁闷一不小心就喝多了，等回过神来的时候王马已经坐在他身上了。

……

想到这里最原不禁脸红，双眼对上王马揶揄的眼神后只得又将视线挪开。  
“……弄疼你了？”  
王马轻哼了一声没有回答，心里只觉得这精神童贞的军官真是好笑，不由得又逼紧了一步。  
“那么现在最原酱清醒了，我可以好奇地问问，为什么喝醉了酒会跑来找我呢？”

那样说不清道不明的感情问题最原也不好意思回答，于是即便一向冷静讲逻辑，此时他也耍赖般地置气道：“不可以吗？”

“可以可以，最原酱想什么时候来，想来几次，想抱我几次都没有问题。”

他露出几分魅惑般的笑，像应付小孩儿一样做作的回答让最原看不出这花魁究竟在想什么。

最原在四个月前刚来这个城市就任的时候，就对城里时不时发生的盗窃案有所耳闻。  
据说有一个盗贼团兴风作浪，偷进过不少名门贵族的家里，明明那些地方都戒备森严，却总能让他们找到漏洞，每次都能得手。  
盗贼团从没有一个人被抓到过，这件事一度让警察们很是头疼，中间却不知出了什么岔子，这件事直接由军队接手了。

而当时他选择跟长官去扬屋，就是因为高桥告诉他，这个盗贼团，或许和吉屋的花魁有关系。  
这个情报不知是从何而来的，高桥却似乎非常笃定，而最原，只是将信将疑。  
最原从小就喜欢调查那些不自然的事，细致的观察力和判断力让他年纪轻轻就成为了少尉，所以一开始也只是出于好奇对这件事给予了一定关注，只是他无论如何都没想到的是，花魁会选择他。

于是在这个喝醉了酒的意外发生之后，最原也不由得开始纠结这样莫名又暧昧的关系究竟会持续到什么时候，因为，他一直都没有明确地拿到王马和盗贼团有关的证据。  
如果拿到了证据，他还能再见到王马吗。  
最原没想过他竟会为这种事而苦恼。

“啊呀，最原君你来啦。”

好像经过那个乌龙事件之后，老板娘看最原的眼神都有了些变化，最原说不上那是好的改变还是坏的改变，照常礼貌地和老板娘打招呼。  
老板娘却是完全不把他当作外人了一样，指了指楼上。  
“小吉他在房间里呢，你直接上去找他就好。”

最原怕王马依然会介意之前发生的事，踮着脚轻声来到房间，打开门后只看到王马正托着腮坐在窗边的榻榻米上，小小的人埋在厚厚的“衣服堆”里，呆呆地看着窗外，连最原开门的声音也没听到。

最原悄悄走到他身后想看他在看什么，却只能看到吉屋后院里的一棵大树。

“王马君？”

意外地他竟然好像没听到似的没有回应，直到最原轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀，他才吓了一跳似的浑身颤抖了一下，回过了神来。

“啊……最原酱，你已经来啦，没下去接你抱歉啦。”  
他的脸上堆着笑容，像往常一样蹭进最原怀里，在最原眼里却是有气无力的样子。

“你怎么了？”

“我？我没事呀。”

他说着站起身来，走到床褥边，双手拉着和服外套的领子却停顿了下来，似乎在犹豫什么。

最原觉得王马今天有些异样，绕到他面前，还没等他再开口问些什么，王马的举动便印证了他的猜想。

他拉下外套的同时也带下了里衣，暴露在外的上身本应白净，如今却遍是触目惊心的青紫色的痕迹。

“这……这是怎么回事？！”  
“已经上过药，没什么大碍了，有时候会遇到有那么些比较奇怪兴趣的客人……嘶——”  
嘴上说着没问题，王马还是在最原碰到他身上青紫交错的伤痕时倒吸了一口冷气。  
最原莫名有些窝火。  
他并没有随身携带什么药膏的习惯，这时也什么都做不了，只能借着昏暗的灯光小心地触摸那些伤痕。  
“疼不疼？”

“呢嘻嘻……”  
王马没回答，反倒是发出了奇怪的笑声，最原皱着眉抬头问：“有什么好笑的？”

“因为他们只会问我‘爽不爽’，只有你会问我’疼不疼’。”

“别说这种话。”

最原拉起挂在他腰上的白色里衣给他穿上，换来的是他讶异的眼神。

“不做了？”

“不做了。”

“那我可不管，钱照收，吃亏的可是你。”

“……那你陪我说说话吧。”

王马没有赞同他的提议，但也没有否决，只眨巴了两下眼睛看了看他，随后脱掉了碍事的和服外套找了个舒服的地方侧躺了下去。  
最原也在他身旁躺下来，王马已经闭上了眼睛，于是最原壮着胆子把他揽过来，见王马没有反抗的意思，才终于安心地把他抱在怀里。

“今天不吸烟了？”

“烟管给客人掰断了。”王马轻描淡写道，“我的烟瘾不大，只是那样不会太让别人觉得我好欺负罢了。”

这是什么觉得会吸烟就是大人了的小孩子的想法。  
最原心想。

“你想聊什么？我可没忘了你的目的，你现在还在想打听我的事吗？”

“可你不会轻易告诉我的吧？”

“聪明。”王马笑道，“情报是要交换的，你问我问题，我自然也是要问你的。”

“……听起来倒不赖。”

最原欣然接受了他的提议，毕竟他没有什么秘密，他不过是个小小的少尉，涉及深层的秘密是接触不到的，自然也没有什么压力。  
当然，他也不能问得太过直接露骨，暴露他的目的。

于是他思虑再三，问道：“王马君是为什么成为花魁的呢？”

王马一副看智障的表情看着他。  
“当然是因为我长得好看。”

“不不、我不是这个意思。”  
最原踌躇了一下才继续道。  
“其他地方都是老板利用花魁来赚钱，而吉屋……并不是老板娘，王马君才是这里的主人吧？”

“……呀，这都被你发现了？”  
王马挑眉，似乎也并不打算隐瞒，坦然道。  
“嘛，不过的确是这样，我做花魁不过是为了更方便榨取你们的钱财而已，毕竟我在这方面更在行。”

最原不太好意思问下去是什么方面在行，毕竟王马在头脑方面、谈判方面还是床事方面都很优秀。  
“这么直白地说是为了钱没问题吗？”

“因为最原酱也并不在乎在这里的消费吧，毕竟用的都是军方的钱财。”

最原不得不承认王马看人很准，也确实很敢说，虽然王马不知道自己是什么职阶，却知道自己什么性格，完全不怕说这种话会得罪自己。

“要那么多钱做什么呢？王马君不需要从老板那赎身却做花魁，看起来也完全不像是缺钱的样子。”

“因为吉屋的那群孩子们。”

“孩子们……？”

“如果一直待在这里，那他们就不得不遵守这里的规矩，等到了年纪就出来接客。他们不应该被囚禁在这条街，他们应该和普通的孩子一样去上学，没必要走我这样的路。”  
王马长叹一声，又说。  
“还有的女孩子，被客人骗了身子，骗了感情，落得一身的病没钱医治，你试想她们最后的下场会怎么样？”

“我总有一天要把他们都带出去。”

最原沉默着，他没想到这竟会是这么沉重的话题。

“我说的这些，也不一定就是真的，这套说辞对像最原酱这样心软的客人很管用。”  
突然轻松的语气打破了这份沉重，最原却不由得觉得那些话如果真是谎言就好了。

“……那岂不是对我很不公平。”  
“你多问了好多问题吧，本来这就不是应该告诉你的事，最原酱真是得寸进尺。”  
想想也对，最原默默闭上了嘴。

“该换我问你了吧，嗯……”  
王马闭上眼，似乎思考着什么，最原看着他，当他睁开眼时，那双紫色的眼睛在夜里仿佛散发着幽幽的光。

他会问什么呢。  
最原有些紧张，尽管他已经想好了各种应答的办法。  
他明白王马是个聪明人，不会没察觉到他的意图，这种时候撒谎的话，能不能骗过他呢……

“最原酱，好像从来都不会吻我呢？”

“……诶？”

“这是为什么呢？”

最原从没想到过他会问这样的问题，一时愣住了，所有之前在脑子里打好的草稿统统作废，好像他正在应备逻辑学考验时出题官却把考卷撕了问了他一道保健体育类问题。

虽然他们已经几乎什么都做过了，但每一次王马试图索吻的时候，最原总是含糊地用其他动作掩盖过去，王马也就很快会转移注意力不再追究。他们从没有直接地谈论过，但果然他还是很在意这件事啊。

最原想了想，姑且还是支支吾吾地回答了他。  
“这、这个……我觉得亲吻应该是留给最亲近的人……这样的吧……大概……”

“诶——”  
王马一副恍然的样子，反问道：“明明各种各样的事都可以做，唯独亲吻不可以？难道是因为初吻还在？”  
最原稍微有点恼火。  
“……你要这样问的话，我似乎只能说「就是这样」了。”  
“最原酱真是纯洁到我觉得你不应该出现在这种地方呢。”

王马笑得一如往常，最原却觉得他意有所指。  
“那你觉得什么样的人会来这里呢？”

“唔……这倒是问着了，多数是想显摆官职的，脏钱多得没处花的，还有控制不住下半身的衣冠禽兽吧。”

“……至于说得这么狠吗。”

“我说实话你反倒不信了？”

“你这是承认你之前说谎了？”

“呢嘻嘻，谁知道呢。”

“那你认为我是哪一种人？”

“嗯，最原酱嘛——是不知道是聪明还是笨，被人当枪使还乐得自在的傻子。”

“……喂。”

“在花魁这个位置，枕边总是不一样的高官，他们自私、傲慢，说点好听的情话就能把他们迷得七荤八素，再稍微哄骗一下，就什么情报都会告诉我，因为在他们心里，我不过只是一个成不了什么气候的花魁罢了。”  
王马轻哼了一声。  
“最原酱怎么想呢？也觉得我表面上是可以拿来炫耀，实际上是脏得不行的下贱东西吗？”

“……别这样说，王马君。”  
最原皱了皱眉。  
“我觉得，王马君很了不起。”

“居然说了不起吗……”  
像是听到了什么有趣的事一样，王马咯咯地笑了起来。

“因为王马君做的事是为了吉屋的所有人吧。”

“都说了是骗人的，最原酱这么容易相信别人，会被利用的。”

“王马君才是，也要试着去信任一下别人吧？”  
话说出口，最原才觉不妥当。  
身为花魁，是最不能轻信他人的。  
然而王马却并没有第一时间反驳他，只是安静地、安静地看着他，夜晚片刻的安宁，静得只听得到两人的心跳，过了一会儿，最原才隐约听到他细若游蚊的声音。

“我能信任你吗？”

“……你说什么？”

“……你不会背叛我吧。”  
王马闭上眼低下了头，把脑袋埋在了他的胸前。不知道是在问他，还是在说给自己听。

房间又陷入一片死寂。

他想他或许永远不会听到想要的回答。

罢了。  
他的身上还带着伤，已经很累了。最原抱着他的手小心翼翼，一直在尽量避免碰到他的伤处。  
王马在温暖的怀抱中恍惚得快要睡着，在失去最后的意识前，他好像听到遥远的地方传来低声的一句：  
“嗯……不会。”

————————  
后来的周六，最原再来到吉屋时，带来了一杆崭新的烟管。木质的管身上细细雕刻印染着一串串的紫藤花，如王马之前的那支一样，精致但不昂贵，细直烟管上吊着的香囊还能闻到一股隐隐的花香。

“这次只有这一个，别人没有，你满意了吗？”

王马只是笑，端着烟管琢磨了半晌，抬头问他：“这花是什么意思？”  
最原看穿他的心思，也知道他是什么德行，毫不领情：“你可是花魁，你最清楚了吧？”  
“我只是想听最原酱说嘛，真是的，所以说男人啊——”

你自己不也是吗。  
最原暗自腹诽。

王马抱怨归抱怨，还是小心地收起了烟管。

然而王马没有料到，在这之后的半年，最原再也没有出现过。


	3. 【最王】花魁（下）

花魁（下）

第一个最原没有来的周六，王马起初还装模作样地靠在二楼的阳台张望，后来干脆下楼倚在了门口。  
衣着华丽的花魁吸引了不少前来摘花的人驻足观望，老板娘不得不把王马劝回了屋。随着夜色染上天空，喧闹的花街变得寂静，他眼里的光也逐渐黯淡了下去。

第二个最原没有来的周六，王马依然没有接待任何客人，只坐在大厅的茶桌旁把玩手里的烟管，指尖摩挲着管身上雕着的紫藤花。不识趣的客人以为他是普通的游女，便要伸手去拉他，结果被王马一脚踹到地上，事后老板娘头疼地给人家赔礼道歉了很久。

第三个最原没有来的周六，王马消失了一整晚，回来的时候天边都开始泛白，他看起来风尘仆仆地有些狼狈。  
吉屋的人不被允许离开这条街，王马却偷偷跑去了军营。在大厅等待直到凌晨的老板娘不敢置信地质问王马，而王马沉默着没有回答。对其他人来说，身为吉屋主人的王马被老板娘训斥了一顿没有吭声这样的事属实难得一见。

第四个最原没有来的周六，王马关上了吉屋的大门，拉着所有人一起喝酒。无奈他身为花魁，酒量好得要命，所有人都喝趴到桌子下了，他还在不停往瓷杯里倒酒。

那些因为没有到年龄不能喝酒幸而逃过一劫的侍女和孩子们悄悄议论着近来似乎变得越来越暴躁的王马。作为王马的秃，希斗胆上去没收了他的酒盅，看着抓着酒杯趴在桌上满脸绯红还试图夺回酒盅的王马，希踌躇着发问：“小吉哥你是不是喜……”

“我才不喜欢最原酱！”

我还什么都没问呢。  
希无奈地看着其他人摇了摇头。

虽然平时王马的想法没人能懂，但这点小心思大家却都是心知肚明的。

第二天又是新的一天，王马醒来后看上去像什么都没有发生过一样，笑眯眯地和大家问早。关于最原的事，谁也不敢提，谁也不敢问。

距离最原消失已经过去了六个多月，如今已是春天。  
在认识最原后，老板娘本觉得王马变得有人情味了一些，那位年轻的军官，似乎给身处泥沼中的花魁带来了一丝“希望”。但最原的突然消失让王马心底的冷漠变本加厉，虽依然会给客人们以看似善意的微笑，但那层胭脂面具下的真实的自己埋藏得更深了。

“小吉，扬屋那边有人想见你，又是‘那位大人’。”  
老板娘在房间外敲了敲栅格门，沉默半晌，见门那边没反应，叹了口气。  
“要不还是我去回绝……”  
“我去。”

半年来，老板娘一直不明白那位姓前田的中佐究竟为什么对王马有如此大的执念，即使王马三番五次地拒绝也毫不在意，只是提出想和王马“谈谈”。  
她原本想，或许中佐会知道最原到哪里去了，因为最开始带着那群军官来到扬屋的便是这位中佐大人，然而却不知是什么原因，王马死活不愿意见他。

起初老板娘还会劝不愿意去的王马几句，毕竟得罪军官吃不了什么好果子，然而王马态度果决，老板娘也只能硬着头皮去回绝。  
所以这一次王马的松口让她格外地惊讶。

花魁道中是个漫长的过程，同时也是一件赏心悦目的事，逛花街的人们如果没什么急事，往往都会停下来欣赏那些只可远观不可亵渎的花。

王马对此挺不屑的，在他看来，这不过是一次商品展示。他没什么耐心，只是身为花魁有他必须要做的事。  
他缓慢而机械地迈着花魁步，稳稳地目视前方，对街道两旁或欣赏或垂涎的视线视若无睹。  
突然，有个喊着他的名字的声音混在街旁嘈杂的议论里一闪而过，那个声音太过熟悉，王马在心里皱眉，只当自己出现了幻觉，但又一声“王马君”实在不能再忽视，他不由得稍稍向声音的来源处转过头，眼神飘了过去，于是他看到了那张好久不见的熟悉面孔，惊讶、焦急、无措、又满是疲惫。

他自然是选择视若无睹，他不能容许在这种时候出现任何的失态或是不专业，再者，他想，他会等着他回来的吧。

然而，当王马从扬屋回来后，没有见到他以为会等着他的那个人。

这晚说是彻夜未眠也不为过。  
在天边刚泛起鱼肚白的时候，王马一边打着哈欠、搓着自己不听话地卷翘的头发，一边担心自己会不会因为失眠熬出了黑眼圈，端着水盆和洗漱用品溜达到了后院。  
睡眠不足让他的精神有些恍惚，漱着口的时候他开始发起愣，抬起头直直看着屋檐下的蜘蛛网。  
看着蛛网上奋力挣扎却无果的小飞蛾，就好像在看着自己。  
他伸手想去扫掉那片蛛网。  
清晨的微风吹过，带着大树的树叶发出沙沙的响声。王马突然回过神，收回了手，吐掉嘴里的漱口水警惕地盯着树干后。

“什么人？出来。”

树后的人影一滞，倒是没有躲藏的打算，听到王马的喊话便从阴影中走了出来。  
晨曦朦胧的微光照亮了他的面容。看到来人，王马却皱起了眉。  
“你在这里做什么？”

偷窥被抓了个现行的最原有些尴尬，张了张嘴，似乎还没想好应该先说些什么，于是最后只是说：“我想看看你。”

“……真有意思。”

王马对他的回答嗤之以鼻。虽然一副不爽的模样，但显然没有了一开始的警惕。

面前的王马没有华丽繁复的服饰，没有挂满身的珠宝首饰，没有浓妆艳抹。总是梳到头顶上的刘海乖顺地垂下到两眼之间遮住了额头，两旁的头发反倒是张牙舞爪地翘了起来，显得很有活力。  
这幅扮相是陌生的，但最原并不觉得突兀，似乎他早就知道他一开始就应该是这幅模样。

“……我第一次见到你真正的样子。”

“有什么好看的。”王马不自在地想用惯用的袖摆挡脸，却又想起现在穿的是一身白色的男式里衣，哪里有袖子可用。  
“你躲在这多久了？”

“大概……从后半夜起？”  
不知是说不清还是故意想掩饰，最原露出为难的神情挠了挠头，但王马明显地感觉到他在扯谎，他或许来的要更早。

“你是傻子吗……大半夜在这里待着干什么？”

“我以为可以从窗口看到你。”

王马恍然，他总是喜欢在事后坐在窗口抽烟，有客人时又会起得很早，所以最原才会以为可以在这个时候在窗口看到他吧。  
可他为什么只会窝囊地躲在这里等着！他就这样想看他接客吗！  
“那你为什么不白天来，倒是喜欢在这里吹大半夜的冷风？”  
见王马睁大眼睛瞪着自己，最原的回答更加小心翼翼。  
“因为你……你果然是生气了吧……？”  
分明是身份高贵，身高又高出他半个头的军官，此时却低顺着眉眼生怕惹恼了他一般，显得王马那点儿小心思来的更像是无理取闹一般，于是王马挑起了眉，笑得阴阳怪气。  
“我一介花魁哪敢对无故消失半年的军官大人生气呢？”

“消失……？”最原有些茫然，“不、是王马君一直不回我的信吧……”

“……什么信？”  
听到信的一瞬，王马微微蹙了一下眉头，不过很快地恢复了常态，不过这一瞬间不自然的表情并没有被最原错过。

“你没有收到——”  
话说到一半最原似乎意识到什么，突然沉默了下来，思考了一秒后继续道：“那你也不知道我突然被安排到边境的事……抱歉，因为事发突然，没能来得及跟你告别……”

“你跟我是有什么关系，为什么要和我解释这些啊？”  
王马不耐烦地打断了他磕磕巴巴的告解，又突然想起什么有趣的事似的，问道。  
“话说回来啊——你知道我白天去扬屋见的人是谁吗？”

最原没有想过这个问题，但只要思考一下的话，并不难猜到答案。  
“……中佐。”

“哟，大侦探！这不是很明白嘛？”

“…骗人的吧。”

“这种事上就算骗你对我也并没有好处哦，你也不用假惺惺的，不如把想说的话都摊开来说吧。”王马眯起眼，深紫色的眸子幽幽地盯着他。“关于我是盗贼团的首领的事，你已经很清楚了不是吗？”

“……”  
最原深吸一口气，直直盯着面前的人，出口的声音染上一丝喑哑。  
“你……都知道了？”

“最原酱未免也太小看我了…你知道吗，那支烟管不是被什么所谓的客人搞坏的。”

“……我知道。”  
最原沉默了几秒，又坦白道。  
“我也知道，后院的这棵树是你向他们传递信息的地方。”

“既然已经了解得这么清楚了，为什么还不去向你的中佐汇报呢？抓住我的把柄可是大功一件呢——啊，抱歉，那支印着盗贼团标志的烟管已经被我销毁了呢。”  
王马耸了耸肩，一脸像是真心为他感到遗憾的神情。

“我不会去汇报……只不过我想，这后面还有什么事是我不清楚的，不能妄下定论。”

“不愧是最原酱，我真是感动得要鼓掌了，连指认一个犯人都要犹豫再三。”  
说着他也真拍了拍手，装模作样地抹了抹眼角并不存在的眼泪。

“犯人什么的……”最原轻轻皱眉，咬了咬下唇，“我认为王马君并不是简单的犯人，所以有什么我还不知道的事，希望王马君能告诉我，相信我。”

“你？我凭什么相信一个官僚的走狗？”

“……要怎样你才能信我？”

“我不会信你的，除非……给我一样只有你有的珍贵东西，一个能证明我是特殊的人的证据。”

王马勾起一边的嘴角，挑衅的意图昭然若揭。

花魁是不会轻易满足的。

这仿若一个天大的迷题，却只有他可以解开。

于是最原慢慢地靠近，缓缓拥住了他。  
一开始的亲吻轻轻地，像是试探，又像怕弄疼了他一样，有些干裂的嘴唇小心地贴了一下，随后温柔地覆盖了上来，只是没有接过吻的人，笨拙得连舌头都不敢伸。

与最原不同，王马的吻是娴熟的。在意识到对面的人在这方面笨手笨脚地是个雏儿，于是他伸手揽上了最原的脖子，将两人的距离拉得更近了一些，舌尖俏皮地濡湿了他的嘴唇，撬开牙关寻找起另一半。  
最原虽技术生涩却也不甘示弱，在王马引导他进入状态后便开始试图找回主动权，王马微眯起眼，也由得他这样胡来。  
这是自认识他以来最原最鲜明地感受到他的时刻，于是他不由自主地在脑中构筑他的气味。王马的身上是带着淡淡的烟草的气味的，唇齿中又弥漫着隐约的香甜味道，分不出是糖果还是花香，又或是什么果汁的味道，带着些薄荷牙膏的清香。又像是酒，引人沉醉。

而过了半晌，王马微眯起眼看了看对方，在适当的时机放开了他，看着突然得到空气而赤红着脸喘气的最原有点好笑地说：“连换气都不会，如果我不放开，你会不会就这样窒息？”

“咳、我……”  
最原有些尴尬地抬起手臂盖住脸上的绯红，想要掩饰方才过于沉迷于他的味道而忘记呼吸的事实。

“不过，以为这种东西就能够满足我，最原酱是不是太过自大了呢？”

“抱歉……我并没有那种自信，所以我想了很久，这一次超额完成了那里的任务，亲自回来见你。”

“你啊——”王马有些无奈，却又不免觉得这是件有趣的事。他以为自己永远不会放下那些小小的怨念，然而在见到最原的那一刻，那些愤懑早就飞到九霄云外去了。

“王马。”

见他突然用一脸颇为严肃的神情喊他，王马有些好笑地应道。  
“干什么？”

“刚才你问你和我是什么关系……确实我们现在还没有什么关系，但是……我希望有。”

“我想带你走。”

一向柔弱又有些优柔寡断的军官说出这样的话，让花魁一时没有反应过来。

但王马很快明白了他的意思，有些无奈：“你知道你在说什么吗？你想赎花魁？”

最原有些犹豫地，最后还是点了点头。  
王马一如既往地笑着，笑容也是一如既往地凉薄。  
“你知道，花魁是不会属于任何一个人的。”

“那你呢？”

“……什么？”

“花魁是不会属于任何一个人，但是，王马小吉呢？”

王马罕见地不再笑，沉默下来看着他，过了半晌，最原听见一声深深的叹息。

“……一周后的老时间，你再到这里来，我会给你答复。”

一周很快就过去了，这一周里最原因为违反规定夜出不归被关了几天禁闭。周六这天傍晚，最原怀着忐忑不安的心情前往了吉屋。

而这颗燃烧着的心，被一把火浇灭了。

他曾以为这一天会是开始，没想到那个清晨的再会变成了最后一面。  
吉屋在那个傍晚消失在了和晚霞一样红的火焰之中。

他再也没有见到过王马，吉屋的那些人，全都在那一天不翼而飞。

——————  
“没了？”

“没了。”  
翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上的少女答道，挑起一边的眉毛又反问：“你还想要听什么？”

“不、这……结束得也太突然了。”

“所以这不是个什么结局圆满的好故事，只是个烂透了的故事而已。”

“吉屋就那样烧毁，什么都没有留下吗？”

看着我有些不甘心的表情，少女想了想，施舍般地补充道：“最原在吉屋被烧毁的第二天，通过吉屋后院没有被烧干净的枯树里留下的信息找到了两个被王马藏起来的孩子和一些东西。只可惜这并没有帮助他找到王马。”

“一些东西是……”

少女对我眨了眨眼，笑了一下，神秘地压低了声音：“是那位中佐叛军的证据。”

我想起几年前在这个故事的发生地，有某位职位不小的军官因某些机密被内部弹劾处分，最后那位军官切腹自杀了的事件，不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“那是……王马找到的？”  
“不然为什么那个渣滓要缠着他啊。”  
少女撇了撇嘴不屑道。  
“那渣滓因为叛军的证据被盗贼团偷走，但又不能证明王马是盗贼团的人，威胁了吉屋近一年。”

“咦，可是……这不应该是很机密的事情吗。你又怎么知道……”

“真是抱歉，让您久等了。”  
突然的声音打断了我的问话，一个挺拔的男人从我身后的门内走了出来。  
男人身着军装，长相极为清秀，气质中却透露出成熟稳重的感觉，这位应该就是故事的主角，也是找我来这里的最原少佐了。  
他如今……应该三十多岁了吧。

看到男人，坐在我面前、从我进门开始就在接待我的少女活泼地跳了起来跑到了他的身边。

“爸爸，你的事情已经办完了吗？”

爸、爸爸？

见我惊讶的神情，少女笑了笑，对我吐了一下舌头。

“嘻嘻嘻……哎呀，抱歉了，我一开始告诉你的名字和身份是假的，我现在的名字叫最原希，今年刚考上大学。”

希……好耳熟的名字……  
还没等我反应过来，少女便拎起一旁的挎包，说着要去接弟弟放学，溜之大吉了。

少佐满是歉意地和我解释道：“她一直都这样，请不要见怪，不过她应该把故事差不多都告诉你了，剩下的我们边走边说吧。”

“啊，好的，最原少佐——”

“不用那么拘谨，叫我最原就可以。”

“好的，最原……君。”

他要带我去的地方并没有告诉我，我没来得及问，因为我对他们的故事更加感兴趣。他也没有辜负我的期待，一路上补充了许多他们之间的事。

“那些我写给他的信，后来被我在中佐的办公室里找到了，当年他使了绊子让我被调到边境，阻止我和王马联系，我想他可能已经察觉到什么了，所以努力完成任务并且向上反映把我调了回来。我自己都没有意识到那些信已经足足屯了一小盒子，只可惜……王马君还没有机会看过它们。”

“信？啊……很遗憾，信已经被我烧掉了……因为真的很不好意思……”

“一开始我也很奇怪，为什么那条街上其他的花魁都是女性，只有王马是男性，后来我才知道，吉屋以前的花魁也是女人——就是王马口中的那位，被骗了身子，骗了感情，还因为负心男人染上病的女子，王马不准她再做花魁，替了她的位置。”

“为了在外面捞到足够多的钱财，他自己与在外面有足够强大身手的贫苦人达成协议，提供给他们情报来换取他们的效力，这其实是合作关系，最后就变成了盗贼团的样子。”

“王马其实并不想让吉屋的人知道他在做的这些事，他也以为她们不知道的。”

“我为什么会知道这些？嗯……是吉屋的前任花魁亲口告诉我的，她在王马替下她之后，成为了名义上的老板娘。”

“希和实一直以为王马只是把他们两个托付给我，其实王马留下的讯息很多很碎，我陆陆续续找到了许多吉屋的人，帮她们安置好了去处。”

“那最原君你觉得，王马他现在还……”  
后面的字我没忍说出口，其实我一直都抱有这样的疑惑，如果王马他还活着，为什么不来找最原呢？

“我相信他还在这世上的某个地方愉快地生活着吧，至于他来不来找我，那是他的选择。他说会给我答复，我就会等着他。”

“而且……就算他现在不在这里，我也不希望他的存在就这样被遗忘。”  
最原温和地笑，断断续续地补充道。  
“所以我找你来，是希望你能帮我把他的事记录下来，当然，这些事务必请你保密。”

“那是当然。”  
我忙不迭地点头。

他带我走的路是一条山路，这是一座不高的山，就在他住的地方的后面。

开始登山后，我们便不再对话，最原君的步伐稳健又快速，看来是已经非常熟悉这里的路了。

我就不太行了，常年伏案工作使得我的体质没那么好，要不是最原君温柔地已经放慢了脚步，可能我早就被他远远地甩在了后面。

“没事吧？我们到了。”  
终于走到了一块平台上，我撑着膝盖呼哧呼哧地喘气，听到了最原君关心的话语，我摆了摆手，深呼吸了一口新鲜空气，往前方看去。  
眼前出现的，是一大片正茂盛地开着的紫藤花的花园。

我惊讶于眼前出现的景色，密密麻麻的蓝紫色的花垂下成美丽的花帘，层层叠叠，似乎无穷无尽。

“打理起来挺麻烦的，不过它们也很争气，半野生地培养也长得这么好了。”

“最原君，这些是……”

“这些是为了他种的。”

他笑了笑，似乎有点不好意思。

“我觉得紫藤花很像他，小小的、紫色的，看似可爱却带着毒，喜欢成群结队，非常吸引别人的目光。”

“那时候我告诉他，我不会把他交给我的长官，如果他愿意的话，我会把他带到一个开满紫藤花的地方藏起来。”

“或许听起来有些奇怪，但我希望他能属于我。”

“不过，那些事已经过去八年了。”

“……”

“我很想他。”

我们已经走到了深处，我望着这片藏在山腰处的紫色花海，一时不知该说什么好。

他微垂着眼眸，琥珀色的温润眸子里蕴着不知名的情绪。过了几秒他抬起头看着我笑着说：“就这样，我们回去吧。”

我不知道刚才的几秒钟他在想什么，我也不方便妄加猜测。  
只是觉得，有些遗憾罢了。

我将手中的记事本垫在手腕上，边写写画画边跟着他沿着密密的紫藤花架往回走，不经意间往旁边一瞥，我停了下来。

“最原君。”

“怎么了？”

“这个地方，有其他人在，或者知道吗？”

“……如果不算当年帮我栽花的花农的话，只有希和实知道这里。”

而两个孩子现在显然不会在这里。

我会问这个问题是因为，我看到一个人，似乎正透过紫藤花架另一边的缝隙看着这里。

那是一个如白鸟一般的人，穿着一袭白色的浴衣，白皙的皮肤在太阳下几乎发着光。  
从衣着和体型来看，是个男人。  
而我只觉得他“似乎”在观察我们，是因为紫藤花让我看不见他的脸。

最原看到我讶异的眼神，回过身来顺着我的目光朝花架那边望去，当他看到那个人，我明显地感觉到他的身体开始变得僵硬。

而那只“白鸟”看到最原的模样，咯咯地笑了起来，是个轻快愉悦的青年的声音。

我这才看到，他的手上，端着一支雕刻着紫藤花的烟管。

时间够长了，有些遗憾也是时候弥补了吧。

有的人笑道，好久不见，最原酱，你当年说要带我走的话，还作数吗。

有的人哽咽，那当然。

我想，这本书，应该不需要我写下去了。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紫藤花花语：醉人的恋情，依依的思念


End file.
